


Snow Day

by dumbhuman



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Daddy!Crisscolfer, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving a blizzard isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in May 2013

Chris stirred as he drifted back into consciousness, pulling the comforter closer to his body to keep out the winter chill. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that he had no reason to rush waking up on a lazy Sunday. He let himself flit from one thought to the next as he considered letting himself fall back into the comfort of sleep.

This rare state of bliss was jarred by the sudden presence of a warm body on top of his, accompanied with the shout “It’s snowing!”

“Thank you for that lovely wake-up call, Darren.” Chris wriggled an arm out from under his husband, trying feebly to shove him off. So much for a relaxing morning. He had a clear view of the window from his spot on the bed, and sure enough, the white flakes were already starting to pile up.

Darren pinned Chris’s arms to his sides and kissed him on the nose. “Oh come on, honey. It’s _snowing_ and you were sleeping. I had to let you know!”

Chris rolled his eyes, but stopped wiggling. “Darren, sweetie, we’ve known about this blizzard for days. It’s all they’re talking about on the news. This snow is no surprise.” No one could escape the forecasts of “the biggest storm to hit New York in years.”

“A blizzard you say? Whatever shall we do?” Darren flopped back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. “No transportation. The power will inevitably go out! We’ll starve! We won’t be able to pee!”

Darren yelped as Chris’s foot collided with his ribs. “Stop being overdramatic, you ass. We have a generator. We stocked up on nonperishables. And we’ll pee in a bottle if it comes to it. We're prepared.”

“Way to ruin my fun, Chris.” Darren shuffled back up to the top of the bed. “Though there _is_ a way we could keep warm while we’re stuck here…” He waggled his eyebrows at Chris’s poorly concealed laughter, accompanied by an exasperated "We have heat, you idiot. That's what the generator's for."

“Don’t laugh at me, Colfer. Watch yourself or I won’t let you have a piece of this.” He crawled back on top of Chris, pinning his arms above his head this time. Chris’s giggles faded away, his breathes shortening as Darren explored him with his tongue, licking and nibbling anywhere he could reach.

“Darren.”

“You like that baby?”

“ _Darren._ ”

“We have all day, all alone-”

Darren’s head shot up as the bedroom door was flung open, a small girl in Cinderella pajamas running through and jumping on the bed.

“Daddy, Papa, it’s snowing!”

Chris leaned over, bringing his lips to Darren’s ear. “I tried to warn you. I think you forgot about our daughter, sweetie.”

Darren chuckled. “I don’t know how I could forget my little pumpkin!” He leapt over Chris and grabbed the little girl, hanging her upside down. “How could I ever forget this monkey?”

“Daddy, Daddy, put me down!” The young girl giggled and squealed. Once Darren let her free, she crawled over to Chris. “Papa! It’s snowing, Papa!”

“So I hear.” He pulled her into a hug, but she squirmed until he let her go, excitement obvious in her eyes.

“Michael from my class said that his mommy said that the snow would make it so we don’t have school tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next day. Or the next day…” She bounced around the bed, chattering away.

Darren gestured toward their hyper child. “Chris, you may be set on the snow, but we need a whole new plan to survive our daughter. Especially once the cabin fever sets in.”

Chris grimaced, knowing that his little girl wouldn’t be the only one dealing with cabin fever. This was going to be a long blizzard.

 

 


End file.
